Why My Enemy?
This was when I first played Pokemon Ruby. I was in love with only one Pokemon. That Pokemon was Zangoose. They amazed me when I was watching an episode. On my birthday, my grandpa bought me the game. My eyes sparkled when I first saw it. I was so happy and felt like I had butterflies in my tummy. I rushed to my room, looking into boxes and tossing things out of them to find my game boy. I finally found my pink game boy SP, I couldn't find my regular game boy so I was stuck with the SP. I popped the game in and started it up. I was giggling and my eyes kept on sparkling! I got past the intro and to the start of the game. Choosing a starter Pokemon was difficult because I loved them all! So I chose Treeko since I loved Pokemons that looked like reptiles. I named him Leafy. I always nickname every Pokemon I get. I finally got my character to Fallarbor Town. My Pokemon team was Leafy (Grovyle), Ziggy (Linoone), Alumi (Skarmony), and Zero (Dustox). I went straight towards Route 114; I ran around in a patch of grass when suddenly, I encountered a Pokemon. I kept thinking it was another Nuzleaf. Boy was I wrong. I encountered a Zangoose! I squealed happily. Jumping up and down but it wasn't over yet; I had to catch it. I weakened it a bit with Leafy and used a couple of great balls. When I finally caught it, I was happy and started jumping again. I was so proud of myself! The game asked me if I wanted to nickname it. I selected "yes" and named it Berry. I thought it was such a nice name. I trained Berry along with my other Pokemon. Berry was in the front of my party, and I kept her there. We had so much fun together that I beat the game with her, and I was proud of her and my other Pokemon. Couple of days later, I got Pokemon Sapphire. I was hoping to get a Zangoose in this game, but I this time found a male Zangoose. By the time I finally got to Route 114, I was trying to find that Zangoose; instead, something else appeared that made my eyes sparkle. It was a Seviper. I never saw one before. I thought it was beautiful. I sent out Rain, who was my Swampert since I started out with a Mudkip this time. I took down some of its hp and threw an ultra ball this time. I finally caught it, and I was so happy! Berry was going to have a friend! I named my Seviper "Fang". I was so happy! I finally got to use my brother's game boy to send Berry over to Sapphire. I was so happy that I had both awesome Pokemons in my game! I started to put Fang in the front of my party more. I finally got to the elite four. "Yes!" I yelled happily! I made this whole way with Fang. I was about to enter until...I was stopped by a text on the bottom. "Why don't you use me anymore?" I was confused. What was that supposed to mean? I shrugged it off and tried to enter the building again. I felt as if...I was stopped by a wall. I couldn't move. "What is going on?" I thought. Another text appeared: "Please use me instead of Fang; you love me more right?" I was still lost. It wasn't until I realize that Berry was talking to me. I had the same amount of love for every Pokemon I had. Love is infinite, right? I didn't want to switch out my Pokemon though...since Berry already defeated the elite four. It was Fang's turn now. I whispered, "I'm sorry Berry; it's Fang's turn." The next text was a bit more scary. "Don't you love me!? Do you love my enemy more!? What does he have that I don't!?" Enemy? I thought. Fang did nothing to her! Seconds went by and I got a new text. "Do you love him more?" It was a yes/no question. I clicked "no". All I got was "..." I began getting tired. I saved my game, turned it off, and went to bed right away. The next day was the day that I could never forget. I started up my game after a blueberry muffin I ate. Something wasn't right... The intro started, my character was riding her bike like always, but...the sky was pitch black and the grass was as red as blood. Next to my character was a Zangoose following her. I clicked the B button to skip the intro, and I was put into the game. It didn't give me a choice to go to "option", "new game", or "continue". Once I was in the game, things got very strange. Even the sky on the game was pitch black and there was blood soaked into the grass. I didn't know what to say. I opened up my party. "That's strange..." I thought... The only Pokemon in my party was Berry. Where are the others? Where are Fang and Rain? This was so confusing. I checked Berry's stats, and her picture looked so depressed. I really wondered why. I began searching around the area I was in. I notice I wasn't in front of the elite four building anymore, but in some sort of field. Where was I? There was no music, so I went to get my map, but it wasn't in my bag! All I found were potions, poke balls, and...a sharp tooth? It was strange, it was the color of red, like a Seviper fang. I had a feeling like I had seen it before. but where? I kept thinking for a long time but nothing came to my mind. I wandered around the field for what seems like hours. Finally, I encountered something. It was a Zangoose. I started to interact with it. All it did was made this sad cry and a battle has started. What I saw scared me... The Zangoose was covered in blood, it was missing an ear and had bandages around her left eye. Her right eye was a bright yellow and instead of the white around it, it was all grey. What scared me the most was that it had a red fang in its mouth on the left side. The same fang I have in my bag. What was more terrifying was what the text said: "Berry wants to fight!" That can't be right! Berry was just in my party! She didn't even look like that when I last saw her! She seems to have cut her own ear off and blood poured from the bandages. My character's back was faced towards me, showing me that I can't send a Pokemon out. There was text at the bottom... "Do you love me now? EVERY SEVIPER I FOUND! THEY ARE GONE. I did it so they wouldn't take would take you away from me and the other Pokemon! I was meant to be your number one Pokemon! I love you so much, Madellyn!" A chill ran down my spine... How did she know my name..? The name I used for my character was "Nian". More text appeared. "Are you proud of me!? We can be partners again!" My eyes began to form tears. Some melody, close to Lavender town music was playing. "DO YOU LOVE ME?" There was a Yes/No. I clicked no and started crying. All Berry said was "..." I should have never clicked no... Berry started attacking, using slash at my character. My character seemed to have slash marks on her. Another text appeared: "I will make you love me!" There was another slash. "I am your favorite Pokemon! You will love me!" I didn't know what to do, I just watch, helplessly, crying and in shock. After about three slashes later, my character blacked out. All I could hear was that melody and Berry's laughter. I was so scared to see what happens next. My character woke up minutes later. I got a new text: "Would you like to see the new me?" Another yes/no question. I clicked "yes"... I really really wish I didn't... In my sight was Berry. I stared in fear. I decided to turn off my game but it wouldn't shut off. I kept repeating and got more messages. "You can't get rid of me. I love you too much for that to happen! Am I beautiful in your eyes!? I tried taking the game out but it still didn't turn off. I only had one thing to do. I ran downstairs and got a hammer... I ran back up. "I'm sorry, Berry..." I cried as I slammed the hammer onto my game boy SP. Smashing it harder and harder until it was just a pile of nothing really. I stopped smashing it. I cried hard. I know Berry was bad but I loved her still... She was my favorite Pokemon but I had to let her go so she didn't destroy anything else. I put all the broken pieces into my Pokemon trash bin I got for Easter. Later that night, I couldn't sleep. I kept hearing the screams of my beloved Pokemon, getting their body parts ripped off. Berry's words kept repeating in my head. I got over it a couple of years later but never ever wanted to play my games like Sapphire ever again. I moved onto DS games like Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, and White. Hopefully not to encounter another Zangoose ever again. I was wrong... Category:PokéMon